Total Drama Fanon Couples
by Ironwood811
Summary: Vote for whatever FANON couple you want. That's right: Fanon! No Duncey or Gwent or Aleheather, etc. I'm doing stuff like Notie, Nawn, Bawn, etc. The first chapter is one I voted on myself! Its Noah and Katie (Notie). Be crazy and do couples like Sadie and Scott, Anne Maria and Cody, etc. Sadly the first couple chapters I'm doing the usual fanons. So VOTE to see your fanon couples!
1. DJ and Dawn

**A/N: So as you can tell by my description, I'm only doing the fanon couples. That's right totally made up. I chose this one, but you guys get to choose after this. Be creative. You can do B/Gwen or Beth/Scott or Katie/Tyler, etc. But, without further ado, here is my first fanon couple...Dawn and DJ.**

It was nighttime at Playa Des Losers, and all the orginial cast, plus Staci and B just finished watching Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. When the episode was finished, all the past contestants were really sad and furious, except for the villains. Why were they mad? Because Scott cheated out Dawn, a fan favorite. The only contestant not watching was DJ. DJ wanted nothing to do with the show, so while it was on, he was always playing with Bunny. Since DJ is nice, though, he always greets the contestants. What DJ didn't know was that he'd find his true love tonight.

So, DJ walked up to the dock of the resort, waiting for the girl who was eliminated. He can't remember her name well, but he thinks its Dawn. After about five minutes of waiting, the boat pulls up.

DJ-Hello, and welcome to Playa Des Losers.

Dawn-Thank you!

DJ-You're welcome!

DJ and Dawn walk inside the resort.

DJ-How about I give you a tour of the place?

Dawn-That would be lovely.

DJ-I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to bring my pet. His name is Bunny.

Bunny pops out of DJ's pocket.

Dawn-How cute! Can I hold him.

DJ-Sure!

Back at Playa Des Losers, all the contestants are watching DJ and Dawn walk around.

Katie-They are so perfect for each other!

Noah-Woah, woah, woah Katie, slow down. They just met 5 minutes ago.

Sadie-So B, is Dawn as nice a person off-screen as she is on-screen?

B gives a thumbs up.

Leshawna-Still, it probably won't happen for a while sugar babies. DJ is too shy.

Geoff-She's right.

Bridgette-Guys, how do we even know if they like each other?

Harold-Yeah, we shouldn't talk about them that way behind their back.

Duncan-Shut it string-bean, no one asked you to talk.

Gwen-You tell them Duncan!

Courtney-Grr. Break up all ready!

Gwen-Never!

Courtney screams.

DJ and Dawn hear the scream from the indoor spa.

Dawn-What the heck was that?

DJ-I really don't know, but I think it was Courtney.

Dawn-I understand her feelings. She really loved Duncan, and then Gwen takes him away from her.

DJ-You watch the show, huh?

Dawn-A little. I feel bad for her because, she has a terrible life outside of Total Drama.

DJ-What do you mean?

Dawn-Her mother and brother were killed early in her life from a car accident. Also, her father wanted her to grow up to be a lawyer, since she was all he had left, just like him. Sadly, he changed her. Now she feels like she has power of everything.

DJ-How'd you know that?

Dawn-Didn't you see any episodes of my season.

DJ-Um, no.

Dawn-Nevermind. Sadly, though, on the deep inside, she doesn't want to be a lawyer. She does it for her dad. Also, because of her performance on the show, she feels like she's a disgrace to her dad. She wants to keep those emotions hidden, by playing the mean girl's role.

DJ-Wow. Well, we only have one more stop on the tour.

DJ and Dawn walk to the pool, where everybody else is.

Beth-Guys shut up, they are coming.

Everyone shuts up except Staci.

Staci-My great great great great great uncle invented the lightbulb. And my dad invented chocolate. Did you know my great great great great great grandpa made emotions. Also did you kn-

At this moment, Eva punched her to knock her out. She then put ducktape over Staci's mouth and tied her up to a pole.

Ezekiel-Thank you Eva.

Eva-Don't talk to me you perv.

DJ-Hey guys! Meet Dawn!

Lindsay-Hi Fawn!

Beth-Hey Dawn!

Dawn-Hi girls. I sense that Lindsay used to be very smart until she was riding her bike one day and hit a boulder. She lost a chunk of her brain because of that.

Sadie-Eww.

Katie-TMI Dawn!

Duncan-Cool!

Courtney-Perv!

Beth-So Dawn, lets go swimming!

Lindsay-Yay, swimming!

Lindsay and Beth run to the pool and jump with Dawn in their hands.

Dawn does not want to get wet so she levitates in front of everyone.

DJ-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, your a WITCH!

Dawn-DJ, I can explain.

DJ-It all makes sense. You read peoples mind, you know peoples past, and you levitate. YOU HAVE POWERS! Like a witch!

Since DJ is so scared, he runs up in his room, and hides under the covers, shivering.

DJ-There's no such thing as itches, there's no such thing as witches.

Down by the pool, everyone starts to see Dawn cry.

Dawn-I liked him, and now I scared him.

Bridgette-Wait, did you like him, like him...like love him.

Dawn-Yes.

Bridgette-Crap, I owe Katie 20 dollars.

Katie-Woo Hoo!

Geoff-I'm going to cool him down. I am his best friend you know.

Geoff runs up to DJ's room and knocks.

DJ-Go away witch!

Geoff-DJ, it's me, your bro, Geoff.

DJ wipes the tears away.

DJ-Come in!

Geoff comes in.

DJ-What do you want?

Geoff-Watch the first 4 episodes of this season of Total Drama.

DJ-Why, so i can see freaky girl again.

Geoff-Just do it.

DJ and Geoff watch the first 4 episodes.

DJ-Okay, i admit now that I overreacted, but I was so scared when I saw her levitate.

Geoff-We get it.

DJ-Thats not the whole reason though. Its because I love her.

Geoff-Dude she loves you too!

DJ-Probably not anymore. I looked like a cry baby and made her heartbroken.

Geoff-Give it a try, bro.

DJ-Okay.

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, DJ snuck out of bed.

It was 4:00 in the morning.

DJ decided he'd make a gourmet breakfast for a very special girl.

By the time DJ finishes, its 6:00 in the morning. He decides to go to her room and knock. By the time he does, its 6:05.

DJ-Hello, Dawn, are you awake?

Dawn-Yes.

DJ-May I come in, have some explaining to do.

Dawn-Sure.

When DJ comes into the room, he sees Dawn crying a little still, and in a meditating pose.

DJ-I made you some breakfast. Its eggs adam roberts, with biscuits, and a granola, yogurt, and fruit parfait.

Dawn-Wow DJ! How fancy!

Dawn starts to eat.

DJ-So, about last night.

Dawn-Can we forget about that night.

DJ-No

Dawn-Why not?

DJ-Because I would've acted differently with you if I-I

Dawn-If you what?

DJ-If I didn't love you, but I fell in love with you the minute I saw you. Then, during the tour, you were so good with Bunny, and I found out you like animals and nature like I do. I just was scared that since you had powers, that you were a mean witch.

Dawn-I sense your telling the truth. DJ, I'm not a witch. There are classes that teach you how to levitate, and I know these things about people, because, well, actually, I'm psychic.

DJ-Now that were really talking, I can accept that. Do you love me, though?

Dawn was a little scared, but she could say the word...

Dawn-Yes! I love you DJ. I know we just met, but your aura is a bight blue which means kindhearted to all.

DJ-I understand if you'd like to start slow though. Taking it one step at a time.

Dawn-Sure, but before we go slow...

Dawn kisses DJ on the lips.

Dawn-let me just have my fairy-tale kiss

DJ-I love you so much, and we just met yesterday.

Dawn-Love works like that.

DJ-Hey, since your psychic, can you tell me what our future is as a couple?

Dawn-DJ, I already know that you're the one for me, so lets not worry about the future and live our beautiful lives together right now.

DJ-Sweet!

Dawn smiles. She knows deep inside, from her psychic abilities, that they will have happy lives with each other for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: I know that may be a little OOC, or look like a rough draft, but I look to improve, so if you have any constructive criticism, please review. Also, don't forget to vote for the next FANON couple. I will probably choose the normal fanons like NoahxKatie, EvaxEzekiel, and GwenxCameron, before I go and do wild option. Oh, yeah, and one more thing, I'm not doing gay or lesbian couples...Sorry.**


	2. Vote 1

I forgot to say something in the preview...the first 5 couples I get are the final 5, so here are the final5 for the next chapter...

Mike and Izzy

Cody and Bridgette

Eva and Scott

Mike and Heather

Noah and Katie

Now, here's the best part...YOU GET TO VOTE!

Voting will close in **three** days, PM me, review, but don't do my profile poll...that's for another story I'm currently writing.

Peace,

Ironwood811


	3. Noah and Katie

Okay, here is how the votes came out:

Mike/Heather-0

Eva/Scott-1

Cody/Bridgette-1

Mike/Izzy-2

THE WINNER IS...NOAH/KATIE WITH 3 VOTES

Now, before I start, I got this idea from a story I read, but I put little twists to the story in it. Here it goes!

* * *

Total Drama All Stars just finished up a week ago. after the season, Chris McClain came over to the past contestants, telling them that all 38 of them were not needed anymore. There were mixed emotions, from sobbing and crying to being happy and having fun. After the contestants finished their goodbyes, they got to the airport. the first ones to leave were Katie and Sadie, who live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

Katie-Are you still sad Sadie?

Sadie-Yeah, I'm never going to see Lindsay or Beth again.

Katie-At least we have each other, right?

Sadie-Right!

Back at the airport, all that is left is Alejandro, Staci, Leshawna, Anne Maria, DJ, and Noah

Airport Intercom-All to Trenton, New Jersey, go to the plane. The plane is leaving in 5 minutes.

Leshawna-Bye guys, that's me.

Anne Maria-Me too!

Leshawna-Sweet!

About 5 minutes later, another intercom comes on.

Airplane Intercom-All to San Antonio, Texas, the plane leaves in 10 minutes.

Alejandro-Adios Amigos!

Staci-Like Yay, I live in San Antonio too! I can tell you all about my great-great-great-relatives!

Alejandro-Nooo! help me guys.

Noah-Sorry, no can do.

We later find out that the plane going to Phoenix had to stop halfway there because of a malfunction, making Alejandro listen to Staci even more.

Noah-Karma's a bitch!

DJ-Agreed.

Airplane Intercom-All to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, get on the plane. It leaves in 8 minutes.

Noah-That's me.

DJ-Me too.

Noah-Wow, you live in Pittsburgh/

DJ-Yep!

When Katie and Sadie left, they didn't hear the city they were going to so they have no idea that they live in the same city as Katie and Sadie. Also, the reason they aren't on the same flight together is because Katie and Sadie got the last tickets on the earlier flight.

DJ-Noah?

Noah-Yeah DJ.

DJ-Are you sarcastic as often as you were on the show.

Noah-Hell no!

DJ-Were you being sarcastic there?

Noah-A little.

Noah and DJ laugh.

During the plane ride, DJ and Noah become really good friends. This continues throughout the summer.

Its the first day of school and DJ and Noah are going to class.

Noah-Lets see...I have AP Calculus next. What do you have?

DJ-Honors Geography.

Noah-Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch.

DJ-Okay, see you.

The screen changes to Sadie and Katie in the same school.

Sadie-Do you have Algebra next?

Katie-No Sadie, I actually have Science.

Sadie-Okay, see you at lunch.

Katie-Okay.

What Sadie didn't know is that Katie isn't going to Science. She's too smart for that. She's also too smart for honors classes. So what class was she taking?

Katie walks into the room of her class.

Noah-KATIE!

That's right. Katie was in AP Calculus.

Katie-Noah! You live here!

Noah-Yeah. DJ too.

Katie-Really? Sweet!

Noah-No offense, but aren't you dumb?

Katie-I do that to make Sadie feel good about herself. Right now, she thinks I'm in Science right now. Regular Science.

Noah-Isn't that a little mean?

Katie-We, lets face it, I am prettier and more athletic than her, no offense to her, so if she knew I was smarter than her too, she may leave me.

Noah-She would still like you just the way you are.

Katie-I was going to tell her soon.

Noah-You promise?

Katie-Does the square root of 256 equal 16?

Noah-Nice one.

After class finishes, Noah and Katie walk to lunch. As they sit down, they see DJ.

Noah-Hey DJ.

DJ-Hey Noah. Who's the girl?

Katie turns around.

Katie-Hey DJ.

DJ-Katie! What are you doing here?

Katie-Umm, me and Sadie go to school here.

DJ-Where's Sadie?

Katie-She's coming soon.

Right then, Sadie walks in and Katie waves her over.

Katie-hey Sadie, guess what!

Sadie-What?

Katie-Look at the two guys next to you.

Sadie-Are they hot?

Katie-Just look Sadie.

Sadie-OMG! DJ and Noah! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! What are you doing here?

Katie-They live here!

Sadie-OMG! Again!

In the middle of lunch, Noah nudged Katie.

Katie-Oh yeah, um Sadie?

Sadie-Yeah?

Katie-I have a secret I've been keeping from you, and I'd like to tell you now.

Sadie-Yeah?

Katie-The reason we don't see each other in classes in school is because-

Sadie-I already know. You have Science, when I have Algebra, or Reading when I have History, or something else.

Katie-Kind of. You see, I'm in all AP classes.

Sadie-What!

Katie-Please don't be mad. I just didn't want to make you feel bad so I lied about my classes.

Sadie-I'm not mad, I'm proud of you!

Katie-Really?

Sadie-Really!

Noah, DJ, Katie, and Sadie spend the rest of lunch catching up about what they did over the summer.

It was the end of school and everyone was getting ready to go home.

Katie-Hey Noah.

Noah-Yeah?

Katie-Thanks for the advice.

Noah-Anytime.

Katie-Um, I don't think Sadie would care much so do you want to study for our Calculus test in an hour?

Noah-Sure. But don't you and Sadie do stuff together all the time.

Katie-On Mondays, she spends time with her brother.

Noah-Why?

Katie-Sadly, her brother has autism.

Noah-That sucks.

Katie-It does, but she still loves him.

Noah-Well what she's doing is nice.

Katie-So where should we meet, my place or yours?

Noah-Come to my house.

Katie-Okay, see you soon.

The scene changes to an hour later, with Katie walking up to Noah's house. She knocks.

Noah opens up.

Noah-Hey Katie, you ready to study?

Katie-Yep!

They go up to Noah's room.

While studying, Katie gets stuck on a lesson.

Katie-Hey Noah, can you help me?

Noah-Sure.

After Noah helps her with the question, he decides to kiss her.

Noah-Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I totally understand if you want to leave.

Katie-Lets just forget about it.

Now, Katie kisses Noah.

Noah gives in to the kiss too.

Katie-Because I want that to be the first kiss.

Noah-But I thought pretty girls always go for the handsome and strong men.

Katie-Who said you weren't those things, plus, you're smart. You are the whole package.

Noah-So you like me?

Katie-Sure! I realized I started liking you when we were getting to know each other in AP Calculus, but when your advice with Sadie worked, I knew that I loved you.

Noah-I'll admit, before this day started, I thought you were an annoying, skinny clone of Sadie. Let me tell you though, I was wrong about you and Sadie. You guys are really good people who are as annoying as I thought.

Katie-Thanks?

Noah-So...

Katie-So, do you want to ditch the books, and maybe try to have the perfect kiss.

Noah-Didn't we just have the perfect kiss?

Katie-You are so smart. I agree with you, that was the perfect kiss, both of them. I love you.

Noah-Me too. You know, I should have given you a chance way before today, I'm sorry for that.

Katie-I don't care about the past. Lets just live right now, because I like how this is going. I just know we will work out. Your the perfect guy.

Noah-And your the perfect girl.

* * *

Okay, I'm done.

Tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Give me any criticism or compliments. I don't care, just review.

Oh, and two more things:

1. I have the next fanon paired up, but its a secret.

2. I have made an idea to do 20-22 chapters and I have the season finale paired up. Sadly, I cannot have any repeat characters for my finale plan so, from now on you cannot use the following people when you vote:

Dawn

DJ

Katie

Noah

Peace,

Ironwood811


	4. Goodbye to this Story, Unless

**A/N: Bad news guys...I'm closing this story down...if someone would like to take it from me and continue it...go right ahead.**

**You may be wondering why I'm stopping this. Its because running 3 stories at one time is so stressful especially with my finals. You may be asking, why this story and not the other 2. Its because my Viewers Pick has over 225 reviews and my DJ and Katie love story is only a 3 chapter story and I have a passion for that story, now, one more thing...**

**It may be a possibility, after I finish my 2 stories, to bring this one back, but with everything goingon like it is, that may take 6 months to a year. But remember, I will bring this back it time.**

**Oh, and one more thing, read my story about DJ and Katie called: I Just Want To Be With You. From the 2 reviews I had, one was random and I didn't understand it and the other was sweet. If I get 3 more reviews, I'll update that story...and here's another deal. If you guys get 30 reviews about the DJxKatie story, I'll bring this back up, so guests, don't be afraid to review like the users do**

Peace,

Ironwood811


End file.
